


【热销】落魄豪门：奶狗反攻计（一发完）

by Mufeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 元旦贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufeng/pseuds/Mufeng
Relationships: 热销夫妇
Kudos: 14





	【热销】落魄豪门：奶狗反攻计（一发完）

01.

作为一名艺术设计专业的大四学生，肖战在大学生活中不止一次畅想未来作为一名优秀的设计师在相关行业发光发热的场景。更何况是对还有一年毕业设计就可以踏入社会拼搏未来的有志青年而言，昂扬的高涨情绪下总想做些惊为天人的大事情来证明自己对即将成为一名社畜的迫不及待。

但是，此刻被老父亲提溜着后脖颈领子押来娱乐公司楼底的画面是他此生都没想到过的。

“爸，您使用武力压制的时候一点都不美好，是不是？”

“我当然不美好，只有钱最美好。”

“那您也不能够强买强卖啊！”

“废话少说，让你个小兔崽子再贷款买车。再给我背一遍，我们家的规定是……” 

“不刷卡，不贷款。”

“有一分……”

“花一分。”

“赚多少……”

“花多少。”

“不自卑……”

“不虚荣。”

“努力工作……”

“善良待人。”

“我是谁……”

“是我爸呀！”

“我说的……”

“全都对。”

“你服吗？”

“服服服，我都服。”

“那么现在……”

“和好了呀我们。”

“不记仇？”

“不记仇，不记仇，绝对不记仇。”

历史总是惊人得相似。

“那么就进去吧。”

“诶！爸，爸，爸！”正准备踏出一步的曙光大叔，一脸疑惑看着自己黏在原地的倒霉儿子。“您就别进去了，我这么大个人儿了，要老爸陪上班算怎么回事儿啊。”

曙光大叔合计着倒也是，为了让倒霉儿子早点还上贷款，打点关系找了个高薪的实习工作，要是第一天就看到孩子是老爸陪着上班，人家同事指不定会怎么想。

命运的后脖颈不再被扼制住，肖战刚准备开溜，曙光大叔一巴掌狠狠拍在肖战的后背，“你背上有只蚊子。”

骗鬼呢！大秋天，您老秋裤都穿上了，哪里来的蚊子！欧洲的新品种吗？生命力堪比小强的杂交种嘛！

但是有些话只能摆在心里，“好的，爸，别伤着手了，我这就去战场……哦，不，上班。”

彼时，肖·天真无邪·战万万没想到，这班上得尽如此愉快，可谓人生赢家的他往后日子不得不感叹一句，“停车ML枫0晚，人生得1须尽欢。”

父亲，儿子爱您！

02.

肖战算是明白了，老爹给自己找的差事美名其曰是给人女艺人做助理，实则是照顾人日常生活 ，饮食起居，饭后淫欲【划掉】。

前面滔滔不绝讲着注意事项的就是自己要跟的那位女艺人的经纪人，娱乐圈叱咤风云的王牌经纪人——白经纪。

白经纪原本是白保险，业务能力过硬被业内称为做一行爱一行的金子，于是当了经纪之后在他手上的艺人不是视后就是歌后，对了，这么说来，刚刚经过一楼看到的鬼超红也是他带出来的。

白经纪的真名叫白敬，肖战不得不感叹这位王牌经纪的名字谐音倒是人如其名，长得白白净净，这要有意愿进这圈子不是一线也得是二线的香饽饽小鲜肉啊。

心里正泛着嘀咕，已经一路走过弯弯绕绕来到艺人专用休息室门口，白经纪敲门等待回应，肖战心中更加发怵，别是碰到什么难对付的主儿。

虽然肖战对娱乐圈了解不深，但是在这乱七八糟的圈子里，他还是有视为高岭之花的女神存在的。

他从小虽谈不上锦衣玉食但也称得上是吃饱穿暖生活小资，但是在粉上女神后，是作为大学生的肖战除了要还车贷外，唯一需要节衣缩食的理由了。文能P图武能应援，女神粉圈为数不多的男粉更何况还是站姐【划掉】站哥，谁能想到呢！

而他的天仙女神好像就是这家娱乐公司旗下的，好像还是白经纪一手带出来的，她就是一线视后——迪丽热巴。

“请进！”嗯？等等？大概女神占据太多思想了，肖战觉得声音洪亮的声音震得他出现幻听了。

门被推开，屋内一片粉红装饰，各种史努比、哆啦A梦、樱桃小丸子、蜡笔小新、HELLO KITTY的毛绒娃娃，甚至还摆了一个夹娃娃机。

wow~这个世界真的疯球了。

房间空无一人，然而从里间传出的“Triple Kill”，让肖战确信屋内有人，而且还在搞激动人心的LOL！

白经纪挥手招呼肖战跟上，走到里间门口朝里望去，肖小助理立马愣住了。

“热巴，新来的助理带你认识一下。”

“哟，小白啊，等我这局，大龙完事儿，回家补装备，一把推了对面的贼窝。”

拉拉白经纪的袖子，示意他靠过来点以便说悄悄话，“这是迪丽热巴？”

看着肖战手指指的方向，白经纪眼神中露出关爱智障人士的情绪，很肯定地点头，“迪丽热巴。”

“好的，没事了！”白经纪也不是很懂，迪丽热巴就迪丽热巴，肖战为什么要对自己敬礼，这个新来的小助理有点憨憨的。

而肖战则是扶着门框以支撑自己的身体，不禁掩面……遮住一脸迷弟笑，心中默默对自己的老爸竖起大拇指。

爸，鹅子爱您！

03.

白经纪称自己还有其他艺人的行程需要接洽，反正也说过注意事项了，于是打招呼先行离开了。

害，说白了这个其他艺人就是鬼超红呗，忙不迭送白经纪出了门，肖战就乖巧安静如鸡坐在沙发上等待。

游戏结束，排位刚赢的好心情止不住在脸上表现出来，脚下发力一蹬，滑轮椅就顺溜到沙发前的茶几旁了，刚准备从果盘里剥个栗子吃，目光就停留在新来的小助理身上一转不转，良久终于开口，“嗯？你是在机场送我充电宝的男粉？”

妈呀！女神居然记得我！

他咳嗽两声清清嗓子，故作镇定，“对对，没想到您还记得我。”紧张的样子显露无疑，肖战摸后脖颈的小动作可没逃过热巴的眼睛。

“害，您什么您呀，日后一起工作多显生分，听小白说你大三，那我比你大，就喊一声姐吧。”冷了的糖炒栗子真难剥，壳怎么都戳不开，人一男孩子在面前又不好意思直接用嘴嗑，“没想到你追星如此狂热，都来这里上班了。”

本想解释的肖战在看到热巴眼中对于自己的到来显得很开心的样子，嗯，就当是因为自己的到来而开心吧，不自觉害羞起来耳朵红得发烫，撇开头抿嘴唇讪讪答到，“还好吧，我喜欢您很久了……”

正襟危坐，时不时来回扣手指，不敢看自己可眼神又飘忽不定瞥向她，这个男粉还挺可爱。

“热巴姐……”迪丽热巴大概是怎么都没想到一句姐姐的威力是有多大的，反驳道，“这不好听，人前你喊我一声热热姐，私底下随便。”。

应承下来后，他继续讪讪做自我介绍，“您好，我叫肖战……”注意到热巴暗暗和栗子做斗争，“那个美甲不方便，我来剥吧。”

说完就低头一言不发剥栗子，剥完的栗子被细心放在抽出的纸巾上。

完了完了，说些什么吧，肖战，贫嘴技能为何直线下降啊！！

而这头被照顾到的热巴不由自主心里暖了一分，眼里的笑意也止不住，摸上他毛茸茸的脑袋，胡乱揉了一把，怎么看怎么感觉是只小奶狗，“别紧张，以后我罩着你。”

肖战的手一顿，正想说些什么，就看到热巴对着他身后出声，“光叔，你怎么在这里？”

而此时曙光大叔心中还是担忧第一天上班的肖战会不会有令人不满意的地方，于是悄悄跟在刚刚白经纪和肖战的身后来到热巴的休息室门口。之前他只能躲在转角，在看到白经纪出门后才敢上前。等了一会儿啥动静都没，给大叔急得呀，这第一份实习不会就这么黄了吧，谁成想里面终于传出窸窸窣窣的声音，刚探头探脑就被热巴逮个正着了。

但是在看到肖战对面的漂亮小姑娘和自己记忆中可可爱爱软软糯糯的小心肝儿重合在一起的时候，曙光大叔还是反应过来了，原来木拉提给小赞找的实习是和热巴有关的！

“呀，是热热呀，看看我们姑娘真是越大越出落得水灵了，叔都没认出来。”曙光大叔也没顾得上是否失礼，进门就越过肖战径直向热巴走去。

身为亲儿子的肖战是不会想到自己老爸悄咪咪偷看的事情，所以当他从曙光大叔热络搂着热巴嘘寒问暖的时候，他的视线一路从下往上看眼前的背影。

嗯……我爸的鞋，我爸的老年裤，我爸的军绿马甲，我爸的小寸头，这人转过来也是我爸的脸耶……咦！！！爸！！！

热巴口中的光叔不是别人正是肖战内心感恩戴德原地亲亲抱抱不敢举高高的老父亲。

等等？我爸居然认识我女神？这个世界真的有点玄乎，有这层关系我还那么劳心劳累接机？近水楼台先得月这句话用在我肖战身上未免不太合适，毕竟我离月亮那么近我都被蒙在鼓里。

“不是，爸你怎么来了？怎么你认识热巴姐我不知道？”而且你的亲儿子在这里啊，你能不能施舍我充满父爱的一眼？

热巴起开身示意曙光大叔坐下，给了肖战一个意味深长的眼神后便去倒茶水。

“这不给你找的工作，怕你这个憨憨出差错，担心你嘛。喏，热热从出生一直到上幼儿园都搁我们家隔壁住。”看到热巴端茶水来，曙光大叔立刻接过露出慈爱的笑容，心中不免感叹姑娘董事体贴。而反观自己家傻儿子……唉，没法比……

肖战尴尬笑笑，故意忽视热巴脸上很明显是对他刚刚很坚定为了女神而来的说辞颇有怀疑的揶揄。

“那我怎么不知道！”

“你还没出生热热他们就搬走了，你说你要怎么知道？”

……

爸，儿子有点不爱您了。

04.

成为女神助理的第一天是以老父亲念叨的好好工作，认真照顾热热后全程和热巴聊家常，把肖战遗忘在角落结束的。

这一天，对肖战来说，信息量有点大。

工作久了，肖战才真正了解到热巴平时在荧幕前是雷厉风行的果敢女王，实则是个不折不扣的二次元死宅。你敢信？被少女漫和手办围绕的感觉？干脆我们这篇文章叫入赘女婿：助理死宅恋爱真难，怎么样？

不要问为什么小助理为什么去过姐姐家，作为一名合格的私人助理，日常生活起居不得跟着回家？

当然同样作为一名合格的私人助理肖战也不会把自家boss的亲友白经纪和鬼超红有一腿这种事情说出去的。

“阿战，什么叫有一腿？鬼鬼是和小白正正经经谈恋爱的！”这句话请大家想象热巴指着↑上面的这句话一脸严肃对肖战表示质疑，毕竟这是篇沙雕的欢乐文，什么BUG由我说了算！

“就是啊，肖助理，我和白白真心相爱。”

“那请你解释一下，为什么你一个歌后不找你的男朋友，偏偏找了一个视后陪你逛街，而且还要视后的（重音）助理，注意是重音，视后的（重音）助理一起陪同。”主权还是要宣誓一下的不是？说着说着不知道为什么肖战叉腰昂首挺胸，周遭闪耀着一层名为自豪的光。

“你的小助理有点傻憨憨的感jio。”

“这不挺可爱的？而且你傻乎乎起来，小白一样受着了，适当闭嘴能够保持友情的长存。”以上是两个女人的悄悄话。

……

左观望一下身边的女人，右打量一下和购物袋作斗争的男人。不理会迪丽热巴的护崽心切，挽着她的手臂甩下她的崽，向商场走去，顺道幽怨丢下一句，“我和白白吵架了，总需要个男人提东西呗。”

身后只有回荡小助理跳脚的声音，“还吵架，肯定感情不和睦！”随着男生低低的惊呼，然后就是纸袋子散落在地上的声响。

然而过了今天肖战会知道，不要随便议论女人的感情问题。不然你就会无奈当着自己女神的面，帮其他男人的女人拎大包小包了。

当乔装打扮的两位一线走进另一家高奢店后，肖战愣是连脖子都用上才得以解放一只手，对着微信界面里的白经纪按下了发送键。

——和鬼超红好好的，以后别吵架了。

宽面条泪真的可以具象化，最起码现在大家可以想象出肖助理的悲惨生活。

一个微信的时间，迪丽热巴的手上又多出个小型购物袋，肖战叹口气赶忙上前顺过，“叫我一声就行，多重啊。”

“那肖助理，这两个你也帮我拿下吧。”本来看肖战已经拿了够多不好意思再提出过分要求的鬼超红在听到肖战这句话后，笑嘻嘻凑上来寻求帮助。

肖战淡然瞥了眼鬼后，漠不关心地说，“这么轻不会自己拿？”。

肖战，你这个鸡贼狗，我两袋子还比不上热巴的一个小包？

看到身旁隐隐散发甜甜腻暧昧氛围的两人，和自己较了会儿劲的鬼咂嘴得出结论，好吧，比不上比不上。

05.

又是一个狂风骤雨的天气，商圈转弯角的车堵得心情愈发烦躁，前车排放的尾气以肉眼可见的形状升空，这放在平时晴天是根本不会注意到的。雨刮器运作后在挡风玻璃上形成的雨帘更加模糊了本就湿气重的空气，直叫人眼前迷蒙。

肖战揉捏着山根缓解不适，脑中直觉愈发闷涨疼痛。

他，快迟到了。

现在北京时间上午10：42，还剩18分钟，然而这个转弯口可以堵上一刻钟的时间，只剩三分钟钟让他全力以赴奔向公司的打卡器，其他全看命。

好的，他已经算好了，不就是年终奖嘛，没了就没了，钱可以继续赚，命是自己……留着照顾仙女姐姐的！

望向车窗外散落一地的枯叶，不由得感叹，“风儿，好喧嚣啊。”

还差一分钟的时候肖助力终于安全上垒。当他满脸老神在在的架势准备掏工作卡的，他觉得人生都无望了。

屁兜破洞漏底了……

索性没暴露他的超人底裤，但是……卡不见了！里面还有1000元饭贴啊！

急得如热锅上蚂蚁的小助理并未注意到有人向自己走来。

“难道，终于经过数千年的时间，那个家伙……？”

“你在说谁？”下意识回了一句。

“难道看到这种天就不会想中二一下吗？”

“不会，我现在没心……嗯？热巴姐姐！”

“说了多少次直接叫姐姐。”在他额头弹手指留下一个淡淡的红印，嬉笑着说道，“喏，给你的热可可，刚下楼买，正好今天第二杯半价。”踮起脚恶作剧般倏地把热可可贴上肖战的脸，引得小助理低声惊呼。

“谢……谢谢。”肖战刚准备接过那杯热饮，被热巴轻巧一躲。

“跟姐姐谢什么，你先摸一下我外衣内侧袋再接你的热可可。”

“这不好吧……”

“有什么不好的，让你拿就拿，废话这么多。”

大佬都这么说了，肖战还有什么理由拒绝？

本就能闻到热巴身上若有若无的香气，此时距离拉得更近，怡人的香氛一阵阵袭击肖战的嗅觉，烧得他脸红得跟个猴屁股似的。

刚伸手肖战就反应过来是什么东西了，失而复得的侥幸溢于言表，正高兴想感谢热巴，手臂因为抽出的动作过大，触碰到了一团柔软。

啊咧？我是不是干了什么？刚刚那个晃动的球一定是我错觉……

急切抬头看到的是热巴迷茫的眼神……

我要被讨厌了！！

仅一瞬迷茫切换为调笑，热巴打趣般看着肖战精彩纷呈的表情，第一次见识到什么叫瞳孔地震，愈发觉着这个小弟弟可爱地过分。

然而总要给人男生一个台阶下呗，但又不能让小助理得寸进尺，于是摆出一副严肃的样子，“卡都帮你打好了，还愣着干什么，快去上班，小白不是说找你有事？”

肖战没料想到热巴居然是这个反应，只能忙不迭应承。

接过那杯热可可，不知为何竟一瞬烫了手，炙热的触碰经流至心房，也烫了心。

在电梯门快关上的时候，听见热巴轻悠悠的一声，“下午去片场接我。”

06.

小助理没想到热巴要他下午去片场接她是为了晚上的公司年会，他更没想到她选择了他作为男伴。

所以当热巴发微信让肖战穿得正经点的时候，小弟弟纯粹只是以为要他穿戴整齐。

在年下意料之外的是，当他在片场接到热巴而收到她对自己黑框镜灰色卫衣格子外套军绿休闲裤匡威帆布鞋外加一头虽然被打理过却还是乱糟糟的顺毛的难以置信后，肖战后知后觉才发现现在要他找一身正装，简直是让他立刻把车贷还了一样难。

不过，不要小瞧了上司的行事能力啊，肖助理！

身着香奈儿高定女士西服的热巴正翘着二郎腿坐在更衣室外耐心的候着，一改刻板的长裙飘飘，裤装衬得她更加精简干练。红唇微启，栗棕色的长发打出精致的卷，纤细如玉的手腕上一条价值不菲的腕表，手指正有一搭没一搭地点着沙发皮垫子。

磨磨唧唧大约十来分钟，更衣室的门板终于有了动静。皮鞋尖踏出门框，合衬的西裤与微敞的黑色内衬衫，微透出年轻精壮的胸膛，站在一旁的Jason老师激动得捂住快要溢出嘴的尖叫，就像是应了偶像剧里的狗血剧情，这刻的眼前一亮给本就悸动的小九九撞了记响铃。人鱼色的眼影点缀晶莹的亮片，眼角微不可见地上挑，手指不自觉地揉了揉鼻尖，避开与他的对视，站起身踱步跟前，“把外套穿起来。”

“哦。”年下听话地套上白色西装，却拎着领带在她面前晃了晃，笨手笨脚愣是没有一点系红领巾的利索样，“姐姐，我不会打这玩意儿……”

没眼力劲的Jason正欲上前帮忙，被女明星的一个眼神怂退了回去。触感丝滑的领带在姐姐手指间灵活的缠绕，拉近的距离能够清晰感知到彼此的呼吸。

温热馥郁催动着喉结上下耸了几下，姐姐轻笑出声，“怎么，紧张了？”

“紧张个鬼……”年下梗着脖子站得笔直，“我没有！”

“哈哈，果然还是个弟弟。”说着话的同时，指腹有意无意地蹭着不安分的小山丘，手指代替了亲吻辗转不返。据说这是男人最性感的部位，那可不得要好好疼爱疼爱。

下一秒的年下大概是从梁静茹那偷了几万份勇气，竟搂着娇软的姐姐一转身，咚的一下，将她抵上在更衣室的门板，贴心的手掌揉着发丝，额头鼻尖就这么迎了上来。Jason早已捂脸逃跑，孤男寡女，危险一触即发。

“姐姐，你在挑逗我吗？”

“这不是挑逗，是邀请哦，弟弟。”最后一声称呼用着最软糯甜腻的嗓音道着最霸气侵略的语气。

也不知是不是改头换面的BUFF加成作祟，虽然还是傻愣愣的一小弟弟，但是周身的气场明显有所改变，迪丽热巴从西装外套中执起口红在手中把玩，思考片刻最终还是来回涂了两三层在自己唇上。

在年下疑惑的眼神中拽过刚刚自己才为他系正的领带，迫使他低头靠近自己。

反转巴黎的香气为何被称作失魂果，肖战在垂眸看向热巴轻盈煽动的睫毛，鼻尖飘散着若有若无的香氛时才懂了。一瞬间乱了气息，姐姐的温热在他的嘴唇上研磨的感觉令未经人事的年下气血上涌，更何况他的姐姐在他双腿间勾引。小助理的眼神迅速暗沉下来，里面翻覆的是惊涛骇浪，大手覆上热巴的细腰扣住，正准备加深这个吻。

然而热巴及时抽身，嘴角划过一丝邪魅，眸中跳跃狡黠，留下的只耐人寻味。

“涂上口红就完美了。”

肖战饶是再好的脾气被勾了魂再戛然而止也受不住，发作之际，他倏地停顿，报以与热巴同样的笑容。弯腰单手扣住年上的下巴，强迫他正视自己的眼睛后在热巴的惊诧注视下含住她的耳垂，嗓音低沉暗哑，“欠我的总要还。”。

说罢，整理西装上的褶皱和凌乱的领带起身先行迈步走向门外。

徒留热巴低头看不清表情，当然如果忽视她发烫的耳朵的话。

07.

公司年会盛大，男男女女不管是艺人还是员工都身着西装晚礼服参加，是年会的规定。

瞬间从“四季·春”到“《威廉·退尔》序曲”的切换，音响就在门口，前调忽得在耳边炸开使刚踏门而进的肖战惊得一个战栗，下意识往后退了几步。热巴宽慰他没事，人家只是正常切歌而已。

随后对什么都看不到的控制室投过去一记冷冽的眼刀，仿佛在说，还敢起义？回去就扣你工资！吓得本来乐呵呵在暗箱操作的Jason 老师不敢再搞事情，赶紧播放和热巴商量好的“春之歌”。

往日盛气凌人的高岭之花挽着平日努力工作善良待人的肖助理出席时无疑是震惊了众人的。只因高冷内敛的迪丽热巴在同褪去一身理工男标配后西装革履的肖战站在一起时竟全程面露甜美微笑，要知道这一线视后冷艳清雅是众人皆知的，今儿个太阳打西边出来了？

而在私底下已经被看作是这场年会的两位主角却浑然未觉，安之若素紧挨着白经纪和鬼超红用餐聊天。

而年下弟弟说到底也是个还没毕业的大学生是没见过这种大场面的，只能在三人询问时堪堪回答两句，其他时候埋头猛吃。

鬼向热巴使了个眼神，在白探究的眼神下向服务人员要了杯饮品后直接递给肖战。

“肖助理，别光吃，喝点饮料别噎着。”

虽然疑惑鬼的突然示好，但是肖战还是谢过这杯饮品。

热鬼二人背地里暗暗翘起大拇指，为作战成功庆祝。然而两人并未注意到吃味的白和脸色急速变红的肖战。

08.

Jason脱不开身，鬼白二人也不知所踪，兴许是宴会厅闭塞缺氧，小助理只感觉现在脑袋些许发涨，无奈只能打的送喝得酩酊大醉的姐姐回家。

熟门熟路将不安分嘟囔的美人抱至卧室，动作轻缓像是对待一件稀世珍品。

本想起身清醒一下发晕的脑袋后煮个醒酒汤的，谁知被一股蛮力拽回躺倒在床上。

年下由于突如其来的天旋地转直觉眼冒金星，手臂遮住闭上的眼，缓过劲儿后才从未阻挡的缝隙中发觉美艳姐姐跨坐在他身上。

不是，这女人这么喜欢拽领带？不对，这不是重点吧！姐姐这是在干嘛！这个姿势过于羞耻了吧！

肖战本想装睡蒙混过关，但年上却迎难而上大有一副我可以自己动的架势，开始动手解小助理身上碍事的衣物。

反正再装下去横竖都是做，干脆及时制止继续做自己清新的童贞少男吧。伸手钳制住那双作乱的小手，咬牙切齿一个字一个字蹦出，眼中透露着少有的凶狠质问，“姐姐，你这是干嘛？”

热巴对弟弟的明知故问不怒反笑，嘴角噙的笑容是蛊惑，“男人，玩火吗？”

这女人真的不把自己当一个正常男人吗？

肖战靠手臂支撑直起的上半身，带过热巴的手主动搂上他的腰致使他们的距离更近。迷醉的美人在怀，他只能望进本该双瞳剪水的湖底此刻竟让他沉溺其中，迷怅惘的是她的神智，清澈的是她的双眸，而他迷失的是肖战整个人，“这么快就还债了啊，boss。”两人的吐息蕴含着浓郁的酒精，与暧昧的蝴蝶之翼缠绕在近在咫尺的情愫中急速升腾扩散蔓延至两具交缠的躯体。

挑衅地用舌描绘对方上唇的形状，战争一触即发，“感情债我从不欠。”

倏忽间如野兽般侵袭的吻狂热落在她的唇瓣，呼啸撕扯，汲取两片殷红上的一点一滴。突如其来的位置调换间，虽然仅是一瞬年上还是从腿间感受到发烫的臌胀。眼前的男人眼中的狂风骤雨重新席卷而来。

“那今晚，请给我盖章吧……姐姐。”

热巴确实是没想到从一开始那一声姐姐居然就让她深陷其中了。笨蛋，哪需要今晚，早就是你的了。

白皙的肌肤染上悸动，蔓延开红晕淹没在黑色布料上，只留下湿腻的一片。蝴蝶情绪高涨，像是被释放的囚犯，它歌唱它鼓舞，它对阳光抱有希冀，它终于不再孤单，它是难得一见的佼佼者，从不曾被0.02束缚，煽动翅膀撒下花粉，渴望灌溉每一分荒地，但荒地也是有限的，多余的种子混合花蜜溢出田地，蝴蝶暗自惋惜。

扎眼的只是黑色布料上的浑浊，动听的只有蝴蝶欢颂的喘息，盛开的却是那一朵朵妖艳的玫瑰而已。

09.

两个月了，鬼超红作为迪丽热巴的至交好友，偷偷观察大明星和小助理的微妙气氛已经两月有余了。从年会后迪丽热巴和肖战性情大变，热巴每次遇上小助理都不再温柔宠爱，肖战则是不再时时刻刻喜欢黏着他的姐姐，旁人或许不会觉得什么，但是作为亲友的鬼超红可是洞察了一切。

不对劲，很不对劲，虽然约了在公司咖吧放松一下是桌子对面两个人的提议，但是谁告诉她为什么喝着热牛奶漫不经心翻看杂志的热巴和抓耳挠腮赶论文的肖战，明明在一张桌上实则萦绕着貌合神离的气氛。

暗搓搓踢了旁边的白经纪一脚使了个眼色，示意对面的年上姐姐一直摆在嘴边的牛奶压根儿没动，另一边的年下弟弟倒是可以从他背面的那个镜子倒影中发现论文就没写几行字。而白经纪回以一个耸肩🤷🏻♂️表示什么都不知情。毕竟一对情侣拉另一对情侣来做电灯泡这种事情是真的很莫名其妙的，当然前提是在鬼白眼里对面是情侣的前提下。

于是……

“里索森么？”

“好好说普通话。”时不时拿起手机看看那个人有没有回消息。

“迪丽热巴！你现在还有空纠正我发音嘛！”鬼鬼刚伸出想捶热巴的手及时收住，提醒自己不能动粗对这个女人动粗，忍住，等以后，“我跟你讲，你给我快点把话跟你的傻憨憨助理说清楚！”

“有什么好说的，男欢女爱正常的。”啧，要没电了，怎么还没回？

“正常个鬼咧！你现在那么潇洒，当初是谁收了个充电宝跑回来神采奕奕跟我讲，自己有个清秀俊郎的男粉的！”

充电宝刚从包里掏出一个角，热巴便讪讪放回了，仔细看，可不就是弟弟追星接机时候送的那个嘛，“你的成语有进步。”

鬼沉默了几秒，不紧不慢翻看手机相册，“再贫，我就把你LOL排位十二连败绩放网上。”出现在热巴面前的赫然是自己的败绩截图。

“姐，咱们有事儿好商量，别伤了和气。”热巴满脸堆笑，推开了鬼鬼的手机。

“干妈怎么说？”

“必须是你呀！”

“很好！那么你现在就去和你的小助理说清楚。”

……

良久得不到回答，鬼一回头就看到热巴眼睛红红的，平时那么清冷高雅一人突然委委屈屈，饶是粗神经的鬼也被吓到了，可可怜怜的样子让人心生怜爱，立马抱紧热巴安慰，“肿么了肿么了，怎么突然哭了？”

“肖战他在躲我。”

年会后翌日醒来热巴对前一晚的记忆还历历在目，她虽然醉了，但是意识还是有的。只不过她的身边是已经空了的床铺，身上是床笫之欢后的痕迹，黑色被罩上晕开温热的水渍，一滴又一滴，她原本对于肖战的所有自信在那一刻溃不成军。

其实大可不必做到最后一步的，如果只是玩玩，在这混乱的娱乐圈是司空见惯的。

可当她第一次注意到这个独树一帜的男粉后，心里的已经苍老的小鹿问她是不是确定这个毛头小子的时候，她很坚定地扔了小鹿手中的烟头说，“最后撞一次吧。”。

如果说因为男粉的身份是个契机的话，那么充电宝牵起的就是奇妙缘分了。

在一众女粉之间仗着优越的海拔高度，即便站得远远的，他也总是能一眼看见人群中最闪耀的她。

同等，她怎么会看不见那个扛着长筒大炮的阳光大小伙子呢？

机缘巧合之下发现他拍的站子图，忍不住“视监”这位小男粉的日常。或摄影或艺术或美食，渐渐的，她想了解认识这位风趣幽默的小粉丝。

终于得偿所愿的那天，风吹得乌云快速飘荡，粉丝挤得热巴寸步难行。肖战怕自己的身高给其他粉丝造成过多视觉压制，为了避免发生意外，他收起护在怀里的单反，恋恋不舍再望一眼热巴的方向，正好看到她也看向了自己，再一眨眼她已经转移视线。

肖战找了个偏僻的洗手间，一遍遍朝脸上浇水，催眠自己女神一定是碰巧看到了他而已。

拾掇完自己悸动的心绪，刚走到门口的拐角，就听到令他心动的嗓音，“小粉丝，你能借我一个充电宝吗？”

转过头就是漂漂亮亮的美人，笑眯眯指着自己裤兜里的充电宝。

肖战也不知道为什么女神会突然闪现到自己身边，他也没深究她是怎么知道自己有充电宝的，他更没细想为何女神如此直球。

虽然没有保安阻拦但他还是小心翼翼保持距离递给她充电宝，眼中闪烁着星星，“如果……你不介意的话。”。

热巴接过的时候，室外的风带着云朵开始了流浪之旅，下一站目的地是哪里谁也不知道，但是阳光乘胜追击侵袭大地的每一个角落，包括少男少女的心。光芒照在彼此的身上，嘴角的笑愈添一丝温暖。

哪有什么介意的呢？

于是不到黄河不死心，不撞南墙不回头。有空就逮肖战，而他每次都用写论文为理由搪塞她，于是心一横，你很忙？没时间？写论文？好，我陪你，和你耗着！

可人心是会累的，久而久之，谁都耗不起，更何况骄傲如迪丽热巴是那朵渴望而不可及的高岭之花呢？

10.

为论文愁得头秃的小助理，此刻在东方卫视跨年的后台忙得焦头烂额，而且麻烦的是他的工作证……又丢了！

天煞的，这猪脑，非要穿这屁兜漏底的裤子，漏就算了，工作证为什么塞屁兜！

走遍刚刚经过的地方，愣是没找着……会议室那里还没找过，去看看。

正鬼鬼祟祟趴在会议室的桌下摸索，就听到上方桌子一阵沉闷的声响，抬头看见一双腿俏皮地晃荡，随着一起晃荡的是……他的工作证！

一骨碌钻出桌底，鬼超红正饶有兴致把玩着他的工作证，满脸调笑令肖战气不打一出来。

出手去夺就被鬼鬼躲过了，于是他不得不投降，“大佬，你想咋滴，明码标价吧。”

而鬼没有直接回答他，“这话应该我说吧。”看肖战黑人问号脸，她叹了口气，腹诽这个小助理是个憨批，“爽完就跑？还是不是男人了？”

！！！woc！！这女人怎么知道的！“我……”

“我什么我！你是不是不想对热巴负责！”

“我不是！我没有！”

“那为什么第二天跑路？”

肖战唯唯诺诺嘟哝，鬼超红没有听清，手中的工作证甩圈圈，不耐烦道，“大声点，你这个男人很小姑娘耶！诶，奇怪咧，热热怎么会摊上你这种家伙！”

“啊，你好烦啊！”心里本身就因为热巴不明的态度搞得烦闷的小助理把柔顺的刘海挠成了鸡窝，“别八卦了，和你没关系啦！”。

想着尽早开溜的肖战趁鬼超红一时不注意，抢过工作证的脸上带着胜利的笑容，赶紧往门口窜，但是身后传来鬼鬼的一声叹息，“肖战……”。

其实他大可不必理会，但是这是鬼鬼第一次叫他全名，本能驱使他停下脚步，莫名觉得此刻如果不停下这幼稚的行为，他可能会后悔。

“你该学会以成年人的方式处理问题，而不是选择一味地逃避。”

肖战低头不语，刘海遮住他的表情，工作证硬质的塑料壳已经被捏得变形，握拳的手露出青筋，“热巴，她根本就不喜欢我啊……她是耀眼的明日之星，而我只是个还没毕业的实习助理。”颓废到沙哑的嗓音带上一丝颤抖，竭力忍耐到极点后的爆发不是声嘶力竭就是哑然失笑，显然肖战是后者。

好的，理由充分，这个弟弟连生气都没气势。等等，不对，他说啥？她不喜欢他？谁不喜欢他？迪丽热巴吗？迪丽热巴不喜欢肖战吗？

鬼超红一下子从桌子上跳下来，差点被细高跟崴了脚，但还好及时扶住了桌子，“不喜欢你个棒棒锤！”一巴掌证呼上肖战脑袋顶。

“很痛啊！女孩子文明点！”

“文明个棒棒锤！”

“热巴喜欢你真的是眼瞎！”

“什么眼瞎啊！我也没差到那个地……步……？？？你说……热巴喜欢我？”

“啊，不然咧？大夜戏她自己坚持让你个助理回家休息？你以为你依仗的是什么？因为你掉了工作证怕你被扣工资，干脆住公司就为了帮你打卡？哇，那这种上司真的太好了，求同款啊！”

“我以为……”

“你以为什么？以为那么正好来的第二杯半价？星爸爸什么时候搞过这个活动了！”暗自为热巴惋惜怎么找了个不开窍的，鬼就作势要再招呼一记头锤。

肖战立马蹲下护住脑袋，“姐，姐，错了错了，别再打了！再打就笨了！”

“没看你聪明过！”到底也是还没半点大的孩子，一下子让他担起责任是来得有些快，鬼也没忍心下毒手。但是成年人的世界犹如洪水猛兽，优劣胜肽是大势所趋，他该认清现实。

鬼超红咄咄逼人的气势让肖战第一次知道原来自己根本不是单箭头。

顺势靠着墙壁颓废坐在地上就差根烟给整上，他都可以演部文艺片了。有时就是这么神奇，往常争锋相对的两人第一次收敛起所有的不对盘，皆是为了他们珍视的那个姑娘。

鬼鬼这次不吝啬她对这位后辈仅有的一点关心，揉了揉他一头鸟窝，对门口听见吵闹声探头查看情况的小白示意没什么后，对肖战说起只有她这个好友才知道的热巴那些被伪装起来的少女心思。

这一场故事的叙述，久到盘腿坐的小助理两腿发麻，他才终于理解那么多的不经意都被他忽略了。

他的姐姐，是注意到他的，知道他欠了车贷特地通过爸爸给光叔传递公司招聘助理的信息。要不是热巴暗通曲款在白经纪耳边说小九九抢过来，他早就成为鬼的助理了。所以鬼那天和白吵架拉热巴和他去逛街，全是因为鬼吃醋。为了把他抢过来热巴还被白经纪揶揄说道，要人的话可是另外的价钱。【划掉】

小助理心中窃喜笑出声的举动令鬼倍感熨帖，细高跟踹了他个屁股蹲儿，“快去找她啦！”。

在后台横冲直撞东跑西跑的小助理被同事们一致认为吃错了药。

他也第一次知道原来姐姐在他还不是她的贴身助理时，就喜欢他这个默默无闻的小男粉了。

什么……嘛，姐姐各种撩他是给他暗示她喜欢他，她渴望得到他真正的回应，他应该知道的，女神从来不是那么随便的人，哪会因为喝醉就玩玩。原来不是妄自菲薄，他是被她真的在宠爱着，不管他是个怎样的人，她喜欢的从始至终只是他这个人而已。

而他伤了她的心。

高傲如她，从一开始就精心策划的局，被他以为的一夜情给全盘否定。

寻寻觅觅终于在舞台上找到最后一次彩排的热巴时，她脸色苍白正被工作人员扶到台下休息。他顾不得周围惊诧的目光，立马跑到她的身边遣散了旁人，公主抱起热巴，小心翼翼把她放下待她在观众席上坐稳时，他才踌躇着蹲下，抬手试探，不敢触摸的颤颤巍巍被她洞悉。

她想到他近日来的冷淡，置气地扭过头不看他，想着想着就委屈低声啜泣，肖战心疼地抚摸美人的脸，“对不起，我以为你那晚只是喝醉了。”

“混蛋，你那晚也喝醉了，你知道吗？”

“嗯？我没喝酒啊，头晕倒是真的……”声音越来越低，低头思忖片刻后，恍然大悟抬头，对上她还挂着泪珠的明眸皓齿，心知自己被摆了一道的肖战突然鼻头一酸，原来一切都是早有预谋。

“我应该说一句老奸巨猾吗？”

“不行，你可不能这么说我们鬼，这可是她想的办法。”

“你这个小捣蛋，我该拿你怎么办啊。”

她的笑容调皮狡黠，肖战长吁一口气喟叹，还好她在这纷纷扰扰的世界中不曾怅惘，孑然一身只为等他追上。

看来他已经被她吃死了，把心爱的人抱个满怀，“热巴，我喜欢你。”下巴靠在她肩窝脸摩挲她的大波浪，鼻息间皆是她的味道，这句话此刻显得突兀，却是她等待已久的满心欢喜。

热巴回应他这个失而复得的拥抱，“我知道。”头埋在他肩上，声音闷闷的，“我也喜欢你呀，我的小助理。”

扯过他一成不变的运动卫衣的衣领，在周围一众人举起手机开启摄像模式的情况下，送上一个缠绵缱倦的热吻，而肖战在一瞬的呆愣后立马反守为攻获得主导权。

两人在一片鼓掌和口哨声中结束悠悠绵长的吻，看着周围的人小助理突然意识到现在的境遇，羞赧地用手捂住脸，冰凉的小手轻柔牵过红得发烫的大手放在她平坦的小腹上，“还有，恭喜你，小爸爸。”

哪有那么多的恰巧，只不过都是有人刻意为之制造的机遇罢了。太阳与月亮日夜交替，日复一日，年复一年，这样墨守成规的生活中，唯有她是他不想在人群中错过的那个人，唯有他是她可以为之淡泊名利的那个人。沾沾自喜以为攻略姐姐城池的弟弟怎么也没想到他才是被铺张的天罗地网所束手就擒的猎物。

11.

东方卫视跨年第二天，wb陷入瘫痪，热巴微博表示自己已有一只小奶狗，算半个圈外人，请粉丝及大众不要过多打扰她的私生活。而后鬼超红白经纪等亲友也纷纷送上真挚祝福。此后也有当时现场的工作人员放出表白场景的视频，这也是为了让跨年有条不紊进行下去而定下的心照不宣。不过还是有网友扒出热巴口中的奶狗是她的贴身助理，美术设计出身还未毕业，更有扒出小助理是热巴的忠实男粉，更被一众网友吹捧成是追星成功的典范。

至于一个月后，wb再次陷入瘫痪则是热巴表示已领证结婚，怀孕三月有余，暂退娱乐圈专心安胎生子。

12.

当然在结婚之前有那么一关是小助理必须要过的坎儿。

还是熟悉的引擎盖，还是熟悉的扫帚疙瘩，还是熟悉的场景，肖战觉得冰凉的盖儿上留着他脸上的油印子，估计还是相同的位置。

“我们家的规定是……”

“努力工作，善良待人。”

“不玩弄……”

“人姑娘的感情。”

“喜欢人家……”

“全力追求。”

“人家不接受……”

“不勉强。”

“不喜欢人家……”

“明确拒绝。”

“谈恋爱……”

“认真负责。”

“我是谁……”

“是我爸呀！”

“我说的……”

“全都对。”

“你服吗？”

“服服服，我都服。”

“那么现在……”

“和好了呀我们。”

“不记仇？”

“不记仇，不记仇，绝对不记仇。”

害，历史总是惊人的相似。

熟悉的扫帚疙瘩再一次离开小助理的后脖颈，可这次他并未如释重负，他甚至感觉到隐隐约约的危险气息在逼近。

此刻爷俩坐在那辆肖战发誓未来两年省吃俭用的凯迪拉克上，小助理仍处于懵圈状态。

“爸，这是要干嘛？”

曙光大叔轻车熟路扣上安全带，“当然是和热热说清楚，你这兔崽子可不能毁了人清白闺女。”

刚放下手刹的身体瞬间僵硬，死命踩着刹车才不至于溜坡。

好嘛，这下气氛愈加微妙了，小助理如坐针毡表情复杂的样子引起了曙光叔的注意，可不嘛，从小养到大的崽，撅个屁股就知道兔崽子要干嘛了。

“说吧，你又犯了什么事，老爸能帮你摆平的就帮衬着点。”

“爸，我说个事儿，看在我态度诚恳的份儿上，您别生气。”

“有屁快放，你爹有心理准备了。”

肖·倒霉儿子·战吞吞吐吐扭扭捏捏，看着老爹严肃盯着自己，他不由得吞口水畏首畏尾答道，“姐姐怀孕了，是我的。”

世界也没安静几秒钟，宝蓝色凯迪拉克里就传出曙光大叔的怒吼，“你说什么！！”

挂挡，松刹车，踩油门，车子驶离后的风带起几片枯叶和灰尘，冬天寒风中回荡的是一成不变的家规，和叔的一句，“我没让你照顾到床上去啊！”

小助理的家规说不定以后会日益增多。

父皇，儿臣爱您！前提是您不动粗！

13.

产房的门推开，五十来岁的助产医生扫了一眼寥寥无几的走廊，轻咳一声，“谁是迪丽热巴的家属。”

坐在等候椅上抖腿啃手指的肖战在听见媳妇儿名字的时候腾得站起身，“我是我是，我是家属！”

“你家其他人呢？”

“发作太突然了，家长们都回去休息了，我留下来陪着，他们现在都在赶来。”

医生心想这小伙子倒还挺孝顺的，赞许般点点头，但是内心对里面那漂亮姑娘未曾谋面的丈夫倒是鄙夷起来了，“那你姐夫呢？”

“？？？您说什么？”

“我说，你这弟弟守着产妇，那她丈夫呢？甩手掌柜？”

“她丈夫就在您面前……”

“？？？你说什么？”

“我就是产妇的丈夫……”

……

寥寥无几的走廊更加寂静了。

“……跟我进来吧，你媳妇儿可以生了。”

医生暗叹，现在的小姑娘就是好年轻的肉体这一口。

换完消毒服，刚进产房肖战就看见产床上满头大汗的热巴，眼眶一下子就湿热了起来，立马窜到热巴的床边，握住她的手，“热热，你不要怕，不要哭，我在。”。

然而产房还是传出了声嘶力竭的鬼哭狼嚎，不过声源不是热巴而是肖战，他抹着一把鼻涕一把眼泪安慰热巴，但因为哭太急说了些什么都听不清。

热巴实在忍不住吼他，“蠢蛋，你吵到老娘生孩子了！”

进入孕期的热巴脾气是冷上加爆，肖战知道是孕期激素导致的，虽然她怀孕期间脾气也臭，但是像刚刚这样吼他还是第一次。

这不，给小助理委屈得心里直泛酸，嚎得更加厉害了。

旁边的医生都捂着耳朵看不下去了，下令让人把肖战赶出去。

然而肖战就是不肯，几头牛都拉不动的力气扒着产床的栏杆，誓死和他家姐姐共进退。

终于在热巴的骂骂咧咧和肖战的聒噪声中，迎着新一天清晨的初阳小公主诞生了。

End.


End file.
